Human sound communication indicates a technology that restores a sound signal without a receiver by removing a “line” for sound transmission by transmitting a high-frequency signal having the sound signal to the human body and using a body of human (that is, human body) instead of a cable.
A transmission apparatus (hereinafter, a human sound transmitting apparatus) based on the human sound communications synthesizes the sound signal and a carrier signal for demodulating the sound signal, and transfers the synthesized signal to human ear through a single human body.
However, in the existing human sound transmitting apparatus, an interference signal is generated in an audible frequency band other than a desired sound signal due to a non-linear phenomenon of the human body at the time when the sound signal is transmitted. Therefore, the sound signal is distorted by the interference signal, such that the quality of a reception signal deteriorates.